Starfox: Apocalypse
by Nightsparrow
Summary: The team is waiting for another mission, and Krystal is nagging on Fox's mind. Rated for dirty language and sexual references.


hey, I worked awhile on this prolouge, so RR or your fingers will be chopped off...

Little flickers were all that remained of the wispy non-memories called dreams in the chestnut haired vulpine's head (vulpine means foxlike or as a fox) Slowly and calmly the quiet dark void of sleep withdrew it's somber touch from the fox. Slowly, the darkness subsided and all that was left was the clad iron ceiling seperating him from the upper corridors. His surroundings came into check too. He was laying in a soft Cornerian featherbed, single sized, covered with a periwinkle comforter, about 2 and a half feet from the cold metal floor, which had a small ornate rug stretched across. It was a small room, but he was able to keep all his prize possessions in check. He slowly turned his head to the right and sighed. His most valued piece of paper was sitting on a simple woven endtable. It depicted a young vixen, only about 20 in the picture. Her fur was neatly groomed and her hair was combed nicely. The ruby on her forehead glittered happily, and the familiar loincloth and bikini style top. I know, you think to yourself oh, pretty girl. But to the young fox she meant more than just another pretty face.

Another day, waiting boredly for another mission to be place began with a quiet breakfast of eggs. It had been 3 years since Fox last saw Krystal on Dinosaur Planet. He missed her miserably, as he got to work doing a few notes on criminal activities in the Frith System. (A/N: no, not Watership Down...) He passed a few head pages of newspapers from different cities on Corneria, Macbeth, and the newly terraformed Venom. The usual line of slayings and maimings and something about a rat dropping found in a sausage pizza at Leoti's pizza shop. But he couldn't help but let his mind's eye look continually at the last time he saw Krystal's face in person, exactly 2 years, and 306 days since he last saw her. He should have known. He counted.

After another few days had passed almost the same, a signal suddenly came from the LMD, Lylat Ministry of Defense, from none other than... "General Pepper!" Fox exclaimed, barely hiding his joy to see a new job in the making. "Yes, okay then," Pepper coughed, "I have an intresting mission for you this time..." he said suspensefully, his floating hologram flickering slightly from cosmical disturbance. "Oh boy, is it another missing person case?" Slippy inquired shakily, forebidding that to be the answer. A couple months back, Slippy had run into some trouble during such a case, including rubber bands and large pebbles, but otherwise he was fine with a mission. "I hope it's not another 'Save the planet' thing..."

"Something tells me...." Fox muttered "it's something about Dinosaur Planet?"

Pepper's hologram nodded "But it's complicated." he said forebodingly. "Why?" asked Fox, wondering how a 'save the planet' case could be different than what they'd done before. "The convicts have stationed on Dinosaur Planet, and they're calling for you... " The trio of bounty hunters looked a bit dazed by this. They didn't know whether to laugh, cry or feel popular, but what they did know, is that these punks were going down faster than an unwanted pregnancy on prom night, if they were messing with Krystal's home, they were really messing with Fox. Fox smiled warmly. He'd finally get to see Krystal again, now that they were bound for Dino planet. " But it gets worse," muttered General Pepper. "The planet fell apart again..."

Fox gaped. This was NOT good. Why had the planet split again? They put the spell stones back in place and it had already reformed. But what about Krystal? If they didn't help, she might be harmed. This made Fox scared. "We'll take the job..." he said, frightened. "Your original fee has been accepted and you can begin anytime soon, and Fox, don't overdo it... Pepper out" the hologram flicked off and clattered to the floor, automatically crawling to its place. Peppy put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Fox, I know how you feel about Krystal, but don't let thoughts of her blind your judgment...... that's what killed your father...." Fox snapped back, misty eyes threatening to ooze over, "MY FATHER ISN'T DEAD! I saw him on Venom when we fought Andross for the second time!!!"

"I still think you were seeing things..."

Fox willed himself to calm down... Little did he know, saving Krystal would be easier than he thought, but getting the planet back to its original shape once more, will take alot more doing...

---two hours later—

The Great Fox, in all its glory, drifted in orbit over Dinosaur Planet. It had broken worse this time, and they could see cracks in the surface. More so, there was a worse problem than before. Fox strapped himself into the seat of his Arwing, and sighed. Where was Krystal now? What was she thinking? Did she miss him or resent his existence? Either way, he HAD to know how she was doing. He was very worried about her. "What am I doing?" Fox asked himself, like as he was doing at the Krazoa Palace the first time. He eased the hovering ship out into subspace and called Slippy. "The forcefields have been massacred by the force of the planet breaking again. It should be much easier to get there." Good, that took a weight into Fox's mind. The forcefield kept asteroids from coming into its thin atmosphere. Keyword: thin. Slippy might have not thought about it, but Fox did. The asteroids could harm the planet even more. Whatever the team was going to do, they had to do it, and fast.

well, pleeze RR , I'd like to know how you like it!


End file.
